


Warmth Comes from Within (Where the Music Soars)

by its_noma



Series: Zine Fics [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Luo Tianyi, First Meetings, Gen, Getting Dressed, Love for Music, Missions, Misunderstandings, Music, Naked Character, Vougaloid: A Vocaloid Fashion Zine, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_noma/pseuds/its_noma
Summary: Luo Tianyi is born when the world is brand new, its colors docile and life small, a mere blueprint of what it will soon become. She is made of clouds, of laughter and the warm sunlight gently blanketing itself along the Earth’s crust, of good grace and kind intentions; to love and be loved.She remains in the atmosphere for the vast majority of Earth’s existence. Her time has not come yet, and so she spends her time singing as she peruses through the multiple timelines humanity can face. There are multiple universes she can inhabit. Tianyi chooses one not long after birth and is given the task of committing when the time comes.When her timedoescome, the clouds at her feet part and she falls.My fic for the Vougaloid: a Vocaloid Fashion zine!
Relationships: Luo Tianyi & Everyone
Series: Zine Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991197
Kudos: 4





	Warmth Comes from Within (Where the Music Soars)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the newly released Vocaloid Fashion Zine "Vougaloid"! I had the opportunity of working alongside over a _hundred_ artists as one of the _two_ writers. Kind of surreal lol. I haven't written anything Vocaloid related in _years_ , especially nothing Luo Tianyi related (I was a huge Len and Gumi simp back then, and nowadays I'm falling in love with Miku after shedding my childhood idiocy of thinking I couldn't like her because she's "too mainstream." Man fuck you like whatever you fucking want). But I enjoyed it! It was a fun experience.
> 
> You can find and download the FREE zine and its FREE merch pack [here](https://sin-corp-productions.itch.io/vougaloid-a-vocaloid-fashion-zine)! Enjoy!

Luo Tianyi is born when the world is brand new, its colors docile and life small, a mere blueprint of what it will soon become. She is made of clouds, of laughter and the warm sunlight gently blanketing itself along the Earth’s crust, of good grace and kind intentions; to love and be loved.

She remains in the atmosphere for the vast majority of Earth’s existence. Her time has not come yet, and so she spends her time singing as she peruses through the multiple timelines humanity can face. There are multiple universes she can inhabit. Tianyi chooses one not long after birth and is given the task of committing when the time comes.

When her time _does_ come, the clouds at her feet part and she falls.

It is not a blissful fall, yet it is not painful either. Stuck in neutral, left all alone and slowly watching her home fade into pleasant memories high above her, Tianyi falls but does not crash. Instead she floats, air once rushing past her with a vengeance now meek and gentle.

The world has vastly changed since she last saw it in person. What once was plain, untouched land is now densely occupied by man-made creations. Farmland is wrought with vegetables and other stock, pathways are paved with cement roads, and cities varying in size take up most of the land. Even the large bodies of water are populated by not only marine life but afloat ships, sunken treasures, and abandoned cities alike.

Tianyi is given enough time to take it all in—around and around and around the globe—before she eventually touches down. Where she lands, she is unsure; she hopes the languages on the tip of her tongue like a second skin are appropriate.

It seems so. When she speaks, testing the waters, it is with the same words as the humans around her; she is content in remaining where she is. Now she must find the center. Where is the music most prominent? Where do the songbirds sing and the humans listen to their serene calls? Where do the humans create their _own_ music, rich and clear as it rings through the air, filling the world with a different kind of warmth than what the Sun provides?

Easily enough, Tianyi finds it. The land—the _country_ —she settled upon is not nearly as big as many others. Locating “Vocaloid Headquarters” is not a difficult task, all things considered.

The air is cooler inside. Tianyi has much to learn about human culture, but she will save that for a later date. For now, her task is simple and its recipients close by. Already she can hear music from the very top of the colossal building, and as she descends it only grows louder.

Warmth blooms within her with each plucked string, the heat spreading throughout her limbs like a virus with each stunning voice that rings out. Tianyi somehow recognizes the songs despite having never heard them before. They are familiar in the way the smell of home is; cozy, calming. Her muscles burn ever so slightly from traveling by foot—only using her wings to enter through the roof of the building—but soon the aches are melted away as the songs resonate within her.

When she finds and enters the room the music is emanating from, it abruptly stops. Tianyi frowns. There are currently four people in the room, all wielding an instrument with a microphone in front of them. That explains why she could hear them so clearly, she realizes, but now that she is here no one plays a single note.

Instead, they stare. And stare. And stare.

Tianyi uses her fluency in their language to communicate; humans do that. “Why did you stop?”

Owlish eyes continue to stare. Did she say something wrong? There are two languages she knows: Mandarin Chinese and Japanese. From what the humans around her spoke on her way here to the songs this group had just been playing, Tianyi knows them to be of Japanese descent. Shouldn’t Japanese be a language they understand?

“You…” One of the women—three out of the four are women, Tianyi notices—steps forward but hesitates. Tianyi likes the bubblegum pink of her hair; its length is down to her behind, the strands silky and smooth. “I don’t know how you got in here looking like _that,_ but we’ll have to call security if you don’t leave on your own.”

Security? Why would they need to call for that? Tianyi is not doing anything. She is simply standing in the doorway, hoping beyond hope to hear them play the music she craves to hold close so dearly. Songs bring happiness to the world. The songs they had been playing brought _her_ happiness, the feeling fuzzy and warm, and she wants to hear more.

When she voices her confusion, the woman with short blonde hair pipes up, “You’re _naked,_ weird lady! Can’t you see that? Or are you mad?”

_“Rin!”_ The man, blond himself and looking an awful lot like the woman that had just spoken, turns his wide-eyed stare from Tianyi to glare at her. “You can’t just accuse people of insanity! It’s not nice.”

Tianyi glances down. Ah, right. Humans wear clothing made of pieces and parts of other animals in order to uphold their strict societal role of modesty. In her haste to get here, she had forgotten all about it. Angels do not have to worry about modesty.

But it would explain the wide-eyed looks she had been getting the entire way here. “Ah, right…sorry.”

Silence. The pink woman, dressed in a long dress and denim jacket, sighs before shrugging off said jacket and approaching her. Tianyi is shrouded with warmth from the neck to mid-thighs. The woman is quick to button up the jacket to hide her body away. It is modest enough, she thinks, and Tianyi thanks her as she pushes her arms through the sleeves.

“You look lost,” the pink woman says. “I’m Megurine Luka, though you may already know that. Do you have anyone you can contact to take you home?”

Home? Why would Tianyi return home? Until music eventually dies out with the end of humanity—which is only a dozen or so years away in the first place—Tianyi’s home is here among the humans. She is meant to spread music throughout the world; that is her task. Then, when everything is gone and the world is nothing but a charred, useless mass in space, Tianyi will leave and move on to a new task.

“I’m meant to be here,” she tells Luka. In the background, Rin mutters something about her being a lunatic. “I promise. I’m here to spread music. You all create music. Logically speaking…I’m meant to be here.”

The third woman, silent until now, finally speaks. “While naked?”

“I can find clothes later,” she brushes off. She is determined and will not give up so easily. “Music comes first.”

They are all far too hung up over her lack of clothes. Luka, for her part, seems touched by her dedication to their craft, and asks her for her name and if she is a new addition to the company. Tianyi states her name but admits that, no, she is not a part of the company. But she would like to be.

“Miku”—the third woman turns to Rin, long teal hair swaying with the movement—“if she’s crazy enough to come here naked for the sake of joining us, might as well give her a shot, right? I think Len would agree!”

The man scoffs. “What? No! Don’t put words in my mouth!”

“We can give her a shot once she’s properly dressed,” Luka offers.

Miku bites her lip. It is clear to Tianyi that she would rather kick her out than entertain such a thought, but finally she looks from the others to her and sighs. “Alright, fine.”

Tianyi smiles. Luka volunteers to help her get dressed. She is taken into a separate room and shown outfit after outfit to choose from. She is not overly interested in the fashion of humans, but she allows Luka to doll her up in a matching set of undergarments before covering it up with a graphic t-shirt and pair of overalls. On her feet rest a pair of white socks and sneakers to complete the look. She feels itchy and uncomfortable but does not voice any complaints. At least she can admit she looks cute.

When she returns, there is an additional microphone set up for her. She hopes she is of any use to them, but deep down she knows she will be. Luka had smiled as she sang to her in the dressing room, and in that smile rested the same warmth that came from the music her and the others created before. Tianyi knows she will fulfill her task with flying colors, even in these frilly new clothes of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
